Memories
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: After Meta Knight's death, Lucas visits his grave as he remembers all the times they spent together... Meta Knight x Lucas. Implied Marth x Roy. Shounen-ai. Character Death.


**This is something that won't leave me alone… XD**

**It's a Meta KnightxLucas fanfic. I actually paired these two up on a whim, and I happened to like it XD**

**So anyway…enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas stared down at Meta Knight's grave as he sighed. Ever since the incident in the Subspace Emissary, he had been worshipping the puffball for so long. The middle-aged man bowed his head in respect to his friend's grave as he remembered all the times they spent together….

* * *

_7-year-old Lucas and Red were falling as they both screamed._

"_I-I don't wanna die!" Lucas cried, tears flying up._

_They both saw the ground, and Lucas closed his eyes to meet his fate…_

_The next thing he felt was short arms grabbing him, and he felt the wind blowing on his face._

_Lucas slowly opened his eyes and he saw a round-shaped, dark blue creature with wings and a mask._

_This creature had saved their lives._

_When the creature landed in front of two blue-haired swordsmen, he put the two boys down._

_Lucas looked up at the creature._

"_You…you saved our lives…" Lucas said._

_The creature only looked at him, not saying a single word._

* * *

"That was the first time we met, Meta Knight…" Lucas said with a sigh, "You saved me and Red's lives that time. I never even got the chance to say 'thank you…'"

He looked down at the ground as he remembered another time with Meta Knight…

* * *

_Meta Knight was annoyed. This young boy kept following him after the Subspace Emissary incident. He had no idea what to do with this kid._

_When Lucas was following him down the Smash Hall, he turned around, his hand on his sword._

"_Why do you keep following me?" Meta Knight asked._

"_I…I think you're cool and all…" Lucas stuttered, taken aback by how deep his voice was._

_Meta Knight stared at the boy. He had no idea what to say to this obsessed kid._

"_You do know that you are stalking, right? You could end up banned from the Smash Castle."_

_Lucas cocked his head. "St-stalking?" He then remembered what that meant. He quickly took a step back and waved his hands in panic. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I'm doing!"_

"_Then stop." Meta Knight said, turning his back to the boy and he walked away._

* * *

Lucas let out yet another sigh.

"There was also a time where you recognized my strength in the Smash Tournament…" He closed his eyes…

* * *

_Lucas had beaten Sonic in the Finals. Everyone was cheering for him. He was nervous, but happy that he won the Smash Tournament Trophy and $500 in cash._

_After the celebration, Meta Knight approached him._

_Lucas was surprised that someone who wanted him to stop following him came up to him._

"_W-what is it sir?" Lucas asked._

"_I have watched your performance in the Smash Tournament." Meta Knight said, "You have done well, Lucas."_

"_Th-thank you…" Lucas said, trying to stop blushing. He had no idea why, but…he had a crush on the masked puffball, despite the huge age gap between them._

_Meta Knight turned to walk away, but Lucas grabbed his hand. "What is it?" Meta Knight asked._

"_Um…" Lucas paused. He then said, "You don't mind if I can train with you, right?"_

_Meta Knight stared at him. "…I'll think about it." He said. Lucas let him go and Meta Knight walked off._

* * *

Lucas stared up at the moon. "That was also the time I developed a crush on you…I was afraid to tell you, because…it's strange to most people…an old puffball and a little kid in love…"

He then remembered another time…

* * *

_13-year-old Lucas beaten Sandbag to the ground as Meta Knight watched. After the training, Meta Knight clapped for Lucas._

"_You have done well, Lucas…" He said, following him to the Mess Hall, "You are getting stronger every day."_

"_Thank you, Meta Knight…" Lucas said, "I'm no longer a coward because of you."_

_The blonde-haired boy looked up at the ceiling. He still had a crush on the puffball, but all these years he can't admit it. He noticed that Meta Knight was getting too old to fight in tournaments anymore. He wondered if his time will come soon. Maybe not for a couple of more years…_

_No… Lucas thought, I HAVE to tell him…_

"_Meta Knight." Lucas said when he stopped walking._

_Meta Knight stopped walking as well. "Yes?" He asked._

_Lucas stared at his eyes. He never saw what his eyes exactly looked like due to his mask, but DAMN. They were so beautiful and amazing…_

_Lucas then shook his head. "I-it's nothing. Let's go." He then walked off._

_Meta Knight stared as Lucas left. I wonder what's wrong with him… he thought._

* * *

Lucas then stared down at Meta Knight's grave, and then he started to tear up.

"I'm glad that I admitted my feelings to you right before you died…but I wish I had told you sooner…"

* * *

_20-year-old Lucas sat on a chair as he picked his nails off of his fingers. One day, Meta Knight suddenly collapsed in front of everyone, and he had to be rushed to Dr. Mario's infirmary. Dr. Mario then said that something was seriously wrong, and he had to take him to the emergency room. It's been hours since Lucas was in the waiting room, hoping that Meta Knight was all right._

_Beside him sat Ness, his best friend. The older man realized that Lucas was sad._

"_What's wrong, Lucas?" He asked._

_Lucas looked at his friend and shook his head. "It's nothing…"_

"_But you've been silent since Meta Knight was rushed to the hospital. I'm sure that there's something wrong."_

_Lucas sighed. There was no way he could convince Ness that there was nothing wrong._

"_You promise not to laugh, right?" He asked._

_Ness stared at him, and then he said, "Of course not! You're my best friend! I'm all ears if there's something wrong, no matter how stupid it is."_

_Lucas nodded. He then took a deep breath, then he said in one go, "I'minlovewithMetaKnight."_

"_What?" Ness said, "Slow down, you're talking too fast."_

"_I-I'm in love with Meta Knight…" Lucas said._

_Ness' jaw dropped. However, he shrugged._

"_So?" He asked._

"_So? People think it's weird. We have an age gap, too. How can I love someone who is WAY too old for me?"_

"_Lucas," Ness said, "There is nothing wrong with that. I don't care if you and Meta Knight are the same gender. I don't even care if he's too old for you. Whoever you fall in love with, it's who you fall in love with. Marth and Roy were dating since the Melee tournament, and no one cared; they actually cheered them on. Remember how depressed Marth was when Roy left the Smash Castle?"_

"_Y-yeah…" Lucas said, "But the main problem is that I hadn't told Meta Knight how I felt after all these years…"_

"_You should! You should tell him right now! So you won't regret it for the rest of your life."_

_Lucas looked up at the ceiling, and then nodded. "OK. Thanks, Ness."_

"_Anything for a friend, Lucas."_

_Then a nurse walked in._

_Lucas got up quickly._

"_Ms. Maria!" Lucas said, "Is he going to be all right?"_

_Ms. Maria looked down at her feet and shook her head._

"_I'm sorry," she said, "but we tried everything. But his heart and his organs are starting to shut down. He won't be able to live any longer." She looked at Lucas. "I suggest you should come in and say your final goodbyes."_

_Lucas' eyes were wide, and tears were starting to form. Ness tapped him on the shoulder and gestured him to go on._

_Lucas went in Meta Knight's room._

_Meta Knight's mask was off, and he was looking up at the ceiling. His arm was attached to the life support with a cord. There was slow beeping, indicating that he is still alive for now._

"_M-Meta Knight…" Lucas said, tears falling down._

_Meta Knight looked at Lucas and smiled. "Hello Lucas…"_

_Lucas went beside his deathbed. "I'm sorry that this happened, Meta Knight…"_

"_Don't be sorry," Meta Knight said, "I should be sorry for having you to go through something this upsetting…"_

_Lucas looked down, mustering up his courage to tell him. He HAS to tell him, or he'll regret it for the rest of his life._

"_Meta Knight," he started, "there's something I've wanted to tell you after all these years…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I—" Lucas gulped hard, "I love you."_

_Meta Knight stared at Lucas in shock. He then nodded._

"_I love you too, Lucas," he said, "I've wanted to tell you that all these years, as well. You mean so much to me, and after losing everyone I'm close to…I feel so happy that I finally have someone with me till death…"_

_Meta Knight raised his arm slowly and shakily. Lucas hugged him. They stared at each other's eyes for a while, and then their lips met._

_They were kissing for a good few minutes until Meta Knight broke the kiss._

"_Thank you Lucas…" Meta Knight said, "Now I can die…happy…" He closed his eyes, and the beeping stopped._

_Meta Knight was dead._

_Lucas stroked the puffball's cheek, and tears began to fall._

"_Goodbye, my love…" He said._

_He then started to cry near his body until the nurses had to escort him out._

* * *

Lucas stroked the tombstone, feeling the rocky surface.

"I'm glad that we met, Meta Knight…" He said. He then kissed the tombstone.

He then pulled out a rose and he placed it in front of the tombstone.

"I love you, Meta Knight…" He said.

Rain began to pour down, and Lucas left.

Meta Knight was watching him as a spirit, and he whispered, "I love you too, Lucas…"

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Yes, I know that Meta Knight is WAY too old for someone like Lucas, but…nothing can stop a shounen-ai fangirl, huh? XD**

**Comment/review please!**


End file.
